The Text of Fate
by draconichero21
Summary: When Ichigo receieves a text message from Orihime to meet her at her place to talk to him he receives a little more from Orihime than he expected. Ichihime. Lemon. Made into a three-shot by fan request. Rated M for a VERY good reason.
1. The Text of Fate

**(A/N: Mmkay this will be my first online (third offline) attempt at an Ichihime short Lemon story. I knew I'd be doing one of these eventually. Let me just say one thing before I begin. All of the Ichihime stuff I've read has both its good points and its faults, even the stories that I've faved. However, a lot of people seem to miss the mark in certain instances or try too hard and wind up failing. But that's enough constructively criticizing other people this here's about my Ichihime story so please just read and review and if you'd like fave)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

It had been several weeks since Aizen's defeat at Ichigo's hands. It had been several days again since Ichigo returned from Soul Society after being at a ceremony in honor of his achievements. Ichigo had hoped that all the Shinigami that had visited his town would stay in Soul Society. He couldn't have been more wrong. He was currently sitting at the dinner table with his sisters. His dad was passed out on the floor after trying to assault Ichigo for the 3rd time that evening. Also sitting at the table was Rukia. She refused to leave the house. Every single day Ichigo wondered why the short Shinigami wanted to mooch off of him and his family, though according to Rukia his house was much more comfortable than hers.

The air at the dinner table was so silent, that one could the sound of food being chewed, plus the heat that was on. It was February after all. Ichigo finished eating, cleaned his dishware and went to grab his coat. Yuzu followed him. Ichigo had been quiet all day except for when said individual had yelled at his dad and decked him. Ichigo grabbed a coat and some boots from the front closet and turned towards his sister. He looked at her, silent as a board as he got dressed and put on a coat.

"You going somewhere," she asked.

"Oh you know out," he stated as he zipped up the jacket.

"Just be careful okay," she said.

"Oh, yeah okay." He said and opened the door and closed it.

"I think something's bothering Onii-chan," Yuzu stated as she sat back down.

"Ichigo will be fine he just needs to work a few things out, that's all." Rukia said, knowing full well that Ichigo was just being Ichigo, "More please,"

**Ichigo's pov**

I walked the cold night air, aimlessly kicking an empty soda can down the street. I couldn't understand why my left felt so empty. It was almost as if defeating Aizen made it pointless to go back as if everything were normal. If Rukia had gone back to Soul Society I'm sure I would've forgotten all about it by now. Why can't I just go back to being a normal high school student? It's ridiculous. I kicked the can extremely hard. It slammed into the telephone pole bounced off and rolled outside my range of visibility. I sighed and leaned against the fencepost. I pulled out my cell phone and turned it on. I had 3 incoming text messages. One was from Rukia from after I had left the house to tell me that Yuzu wanted to know if I could pick up a small list of groceries while I was out, the second was from Chad reminding me that we had practice for next weekend's martial arts tournament and the third was from Inoue. I clicked it open.

_Dear Kurosaki-kun_

_Tatsuki says you rarely have your phone on, but if you get this message could you drop by my place. I have something I want to talk to you about,_

_Thanks,_

_Orihime_

She ended the message with a heart which was typical of Inoue. I stuck my hands in my pocket and walked back in the other direction. Her house was in the opposite direction of my house that I had been walking. The grocery store, however, was not so I brought the groceries to the house, put them on the front door rang the door bell and walked down the front door path. I heard the door open and someone rush after me.

"Ichi-nii," I turned around to look at Karin, "Everything ok, don't you want to come inside?" she asked.

"I still need to clear my head," I said, "But everything's fine, don't worry about it."

"You can tell me anything you know, I'm a good listener." She told me.

"I know, but don't worry I'm fine," I grinned.

"Thanks for getting the groceries. I knew you'd turn on your cell phone. You always do it during your personal walks," Karin folded her arms in a smirk.

"Anyway," I said rubbing the back of my neck, "I need to get going." I walked away from my house in the direction of Inoue's which was the same as going to my school. When I finally got to her house I walked up the stairs and knocked.

"Coming," I could hear the startled voice from inside. I heard the latch turn and then the door opened. Orihime was wearing a pink sweater and long white sweat pants she seemed slightly surprised to see me, "K-Kurosaki-kun," she stuttered, "D-did you," she swallowed, "did you get my message?"

I nodded, "Mind if I come in?" I asked, not wanting to seem like my arrival ensured my stay.

"Oh yes, please come in and sit down." She stepped aside and opened the door wider. "Should I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"Water's fine, but don't trouble yourself on my account," I told her. She seemed to mutter something under her breath. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing," she smiled, "Right, one glass of water, coming right up."

**Orihime's pov**

_Okay Orihime, no pressure. Just relax. He's here, you were able to accomplish that much, feel proud of yourself._ I go over to the refrigerator, grab a glass from the cabinet and dispense the water. I sat down at the table with Kurosaki-kun. I just watched him drink his beverage.

"Something wrong, Inoue?" he asked, putting the glass down.

"Er, no not at all," I laughed nervously.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I, Kurosaki-kun, that is, I…I wanted to tell you about what happened when I was abducted." I told him. He rearranged his position so that he sat with legs folded.

"Go ahead, I've been wanting to hear what happened," he said softly.

"Well, that is, when I was headed back for Karakura town Ulquiorra attacked Ukitake-san's friends and then he threatened me he said if I didn't go with him. He would kill everybody, Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, Hitsugaya-kun, Matsumoto-san, Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun, but most of all he said he would kill you. I was scared," _Argh, no why are there tears, I practiced this, why…my mouth's on autopilot, _"I…I didn't want to lose you." I felt a warm presence grab my hand and hold it up. Kurosaki-kun's hands were holding mine. My face began to turn red.

"It's alright Inoue, just tell me what happened." He said.

I sniffed, "A-and so, I, I thought if I went with him I could protect everyone. He…he gave me a bangle and said I had 24 hours to say my goodbyes. He said that the bangle would make me invisible and allow me to walk through solid objects. He told me to return to a chosen meeting spot in 24 hours." A scowl suddenly ran across Kurosaki-kun's face, was he mad at me?

"Why didn't you disobey him?" I looked at Kurosaki-kun whose head was down. "For twenty-four hours, you were free for twenty-four hours. You should've known that I would've given all I had to protect you why didn't you tell me."

"He warned me that if I took off the bangle…"

"The hell with that," Kurosaki-kun's voice wasn't loud or frightened it seemed confused, but very serious and also very hurt, but it made me shudder and gasp in sorrow anyway, "You were free, why didn't you trust me Inoue, or someone else, you could've left signs, we would've helped you, no one would've let you do what you did, we're your friends."

"B-but," I started to protest

"I guess it doesn't matter since you're okay now, but know for next time that if you're having trouble you can always come to me, I'm your friend aren't I?"

"H-hai," the tears had stopped temporarily, I sniffed.

"Anyway was there any other part to this story." He lifted his head so I could see his face.

I nodded, "Ulquiorra told me that I could say good bye to one person and one person only so…s-so I…" _w-why is this so difficult _I moaned.

"You came to visit me didn't you?" he asked. I gasped, how did he know?

"I was heavily wounded that day and I woke up feeling completely fine. That was you, wasn't it?" I nodded.

"I…your special to me and I…Kurosaki-kun, I just didn't want to see you get hurt, but…but you did anyway and it's my fault." Suddenly, I don't know how quick it was, but suddenly I was being held into Ichigo's embrace quite snuggly. _My face, it's so hot_.

"Baka," Ichigo said softly I looked up, "I would do anything to protect you Inoue."

"You shouldn't," I said looking into his shirt, gripping it, I'm not worth it, I'm just a burden."

"You're not a burden, if it wasn't for you, do you think I would've beaten Grimmjow. If you weren't calling my name, do you think I would've defeated Ulquiorra? Just because you don't fight Inoue doesn't mean you're a burden, you've been a help to me just by being close." He said softly.

_This is too much…he cares about me…I'm not a burden to him…I…I_

"Kurosaki-kun, I love you," _Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud_.

**Ichigo's pov**

"S-say that again?" I asked swallowing. _Did she honestly say what I think she just said?_

"K-kurosaki-kun I…" She didn't say it, instead her mouth connected to mine, kissing me. Was this really happening, I mean I know that I've had dreams like this one, but this couldn't be happening for real. I pinched the back of my hand, this was real. This was unbelievable, how could I…why did…out of everyone…

_**You putz, **_My hollow chortled.

_What do you want? _I snapped.

_**Isn't it obvious, I'm telling you how worthless you are that you couldn't tell sooner that she's in love with you? **_He snickered.

_When was it ever obvious?_

_**I'll say it again, you're a putz, it was always obvious, it's just that a certain someone can't take subtle hints.**_He stated plainly.

_Well what am I supposed to do?_

_**You really are an idiot, don't you feel the same?**_

_Well I…Do I feel the same?_ _She's just a friend…I…_

_**They why risk your neck to save her, why die twice, against the same opponent for crying out loud? She's not just a friend, that Rukia girl's a friend you helped her like you were paying off a debt, this one you saved to protect her because she's too fragile to walk on her own. Do you feel the same, **_he laughed to himself, _**It seems I understand your feelings better than you do. I'll say this though, if you can't figure out the answer now you'll know by the end of the night.**_

**3****rd**** person pov**

By the time Ichigo's hollow left him alone Orihime had already finished kissing him, feeling said that he hadn't responded, but within the next instant Ichigo grabbed her arms and kissed her forcefully Orihime opened her mouth and closed her eyes deepening the kiss. She lay back resting her head against the floor as Ichigo kissed her so passionately.

"K-kurosaki-kun," she softly moaned when they broke away. Her arms were pinned to the ground underneath him. He was smiling slightly. She pushed up and kissed him again wrapping her arms around Ichigo. Each of them had an arm wrapped around the other's back and the other arm was gripping the other's hair. The second kiss they had together brought Ichigo to the truth, he knew it: he loved her. After the second kiss Orihime stood up and helped Ichigo do the same, "Come with me Kurosaki-kun," she told him as she led him to her bedroom and closed the door and locked it. She turned around to look at Ichigo who was standing like a deer caught in headlights a few inches diagonally southwest from her bed. She walked over to him and whispered into his ear, "I want to gift myself to you Kurosaki-kun," she told him. She backed away and began to remove her shirt.

"I-inoue w-wait…" Ichigo stuck his hand out in protest, but unfortunately she wasn't that far away from him and his hand landed right on her boob. His face flushed. _Shit, I'm stuck, what do I do, I know I love her, but should I really…_

"Kurosaki-kun, please you can do whatever you'd like to me, I want to do this, if you want to." Orihime said, her top now completely off. Ichigo slowly stepped closer to her, his hand not moving. He was so nervous, he never expected that he'd be doing this for his first time so soon, least of all Orihime. He knew what to do it was just the fact that he didn't know if this was all real or just a dream he couldn't wake up from. Orihime shuffled closer to him and unbuttoned his shirt. When it was off she threw it to the side, "I want you Kurosaki-kun," she said seductively, licking her lips and rubbing his chest. She was torturing his mind, which was enjoying every minute of the experience. His hands were moving like they were 50lbs because of his nerves. Orihime decided to take advantage of his inaction. She reached behind her back and removed her bra and then slid off her pants, then, while she was on her knees did the same to Ichigo's. She then noticed a small bulge in his pants.

_Crap, I knew this was a bad idea, _Ichigo shouted to himself, but Orihime, as though in a trance brought upon her by love, slid his boxers down to see his member.

"It's so big," she said stroking it and then took it in her mouth.

**Ichigo's pov**

How did this happen? One minute I'm walking to Inoue's to talk to her and the next thing I know we're on third base. How did things jump so quick, more importantly how is she so confident in all this? Inoue removed my hard on from her mouth and then pushed me onto the bed with force, causing me to cough. I looked at her, my face completely red. She had a strong grip for someone so innocent and sweet. She loomed over me, the light of the moon being the only light I could see by.

"Touch me Kurosaki-kun," she said. I reached up and grasped her right breast in my left hand.

"Like this," I asked, she gasped from pleasure.

"Y-yes just like that, ohhh," I fondled her breast soon doing the same to the other one with my free hand all the while Inoue was making small moans and gasps. My dick was suddenly becoming aroused along with her and suddenly I could feel it resting against her panties. Inoue backed up so that her back was straight. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slid her panties off onto the floor. She returned to the bed and slid her body over me, pressing her breasts to my chest. "Ready Kurosaki-kun," she asked, one hand pressed against the bedpost and the other stroking my cock. I nodded, I wanted to do this with her as well. I knew it now more than ever that I would do anything for her no matter what it was or the reason. I would go into Hueco Mundo and slay every last hollow in it if it meant being with Inoue like this. She sat over my member ready to enter it. She entered and then cried out in pain, as my cock slid all the way in.

"Inoue what's wrong?"

"I-it's my first time," she coughed, "It's supposed to h-hurt." She tensed. _She was a virgin?_ "I-I," she regained her composure and leaned forward, running a hand up my chest, "I always wanted to give my virginity to Kurosaki-kun." She said.

"Inoue," Our lips met as she began bouncing up and me. I slid in and out of her passage as our tongues danced together like a waltz underneath the moonlight. Inoue suddenly got up and lay on her back, arching herself towards me. I got entered her from on top.

"This feels so magical Kurosaki-kun," she told me, our faces so close together. She was right it was magical only magic could make a moment like this real. This couldn't be a dream, and if it wasn't a dream then it meant that the most gorgeous girl was in love with me and we were having sex. My life, after 16 years of sorrow and despair, my life was finally turning around and becoming better.

"K-kurosaki-kun?" Inoue gasped as I was thrusting.

"Mmm,"

"C-can I speak to you informally?" she asked.

Why she was asking that in the middle of intercourse I have no idea, nevertheless I was willing to oblige, "So long as I can do the same for you Orihime," I said. We changed positions again so that Orihime we were on our side, her back to my front. I could feel the pressure building, I knew I was going to cum soon.

"O-orihime, I-I'm…"

"S-so am I…I…I'm on…the pill…s-so if…"

"o-ok-kay," it was becoming hard to breathe and then all of a sudden, "ORIHIME!"

"ICHIGO!" Her juice flowed out as mine flowed in. We began panting, our breathing almost synchronized. I slid out of her. Orihime turned around to look at me. "That was the best," she said.

"Yeah, it was," I smiled.

"K-kurosaki-kun can you, can you spend the night?"

"If that's what my Hime wishes, I'll gladly do it for her," I said pushing at her nose and kissing it, she giggled. "Let me go call my folks,"

"What are you going to tell them…I mean…" I knew what she was getting at she didn't want anyone to know about us…least not yet.

"I understand, I'll come up with something." I said. I put on my pants and went to get my cell phone. It was close to 10:00, when did it get so late. I called my house.

"Kurosaki residence, Ishin speaking how can I help you?" my dad answered.

"Hey you it's me,"

"Ichigo where you been its long past curfew," he said.

"I'm at a friend's place, I'm pulling an all-nighter for tomorrow's test, so I probably won't be home until early tomorrow to get my school things."

"Which friend are you staying with?" he asked.

_Dammit dad why do you have to be so nosy, _"I…Chad's," he was the first person to come to mind.

"Well alright, glad to know my boy's taking an active interest in his school work."

"Whatever, listen, Chad's phone isn't working so if you want to reach me call my cell."

"Probably won't need to, but thanks for the tip off."

"Thanks," I closed the phone and walked back to Orihime's room. When I got there she opened up the covers for me to get into bed with her, I smiled warmly and held her as I snuggled down next to her.

"Good night Ichigo,"

"Good night Orihime," I said and fell into a deep sleep

* * *

**(A/N: *lets out a deep breath* That took a lot longer than I thought it would. If you like this story and/or want to see it produced further, cause I don't know whether or not I want to let it remain a one-shot or continue it for a few chapters. You, the fans, let me know. Anyway it's late, I have school tomorrow so I'm calling it a night just like Ichigo and Orihime are so SEE YA!!!)**


	2. The Hero and the Goddess

**(A/N: Okay so somehow I got in the mood to continue this fic. Don't ask me why or how, just enjoy the chapter. Also note: I know, for those of you who have read my other fanfics that I give two warnings about lemons before they start, however because this fic is lemon centered, there will be no warnings).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Ichigo woke up the next morning as the sun glistened into the room. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but the first thing he did was become conscious of his surroundings only to realize that he was completely and utterly nude. Only after becoming aware of this did he notice that there was another presence flush against him. He opened his eyes to see the gorgeous burnt orange hair that he had become familiar with ever since his becoming a Shinigami. He had thought that last night may have been a fantasy he had had dreams so vividly real as what had happened last night, but seeing Orihime in front of him, her back to him, her bare skin and soft hair near him, he knew that what happened last night had actually happened. Ichigo could hardly believe that what had happened last night had actually occurred, but when he realized that his fantasies were a reality he leaned in closer to the girl beside him, resting his head on her shoulder and letting his arms wrap warmly around her.

This sudden warmth brought Orihime into a similar peaceful awakening. She too wasn't sure that what had happened last night had actually happened and she too had had vivid dreams of her and Ichigo doing it. When she opened her eyes and noticed that she was in her bed she became slightly saddened until she realized that not only was she not wearing a single garment, but that she could feel a warm pair of arms wrapped around her body.

Ichigo recognizing she had awoken whispered into her ear, "Good morning Orihime," he said to her.

Orihime almost jumped when she realized that what had happened last night had actually happened, but she calmed down the moment she realized that she was with the person she deeply and truly loved: Ichigo Kurosaki. She turned over to face him and kissed him good morning.

"Good morning to you too Ichigo," she said to him. She had dropped the formalities entirely considering that both had gone so far with each other. There was a long pause, both knew that they had to get up and get dressed for school and both did so without any word or sound almost as if no words needed to be said. They walked arm in arm with each other out Orihime's front door, Ichigo holding the door open for Orihime like the chivalrous person he was. Ichigo soon realized that there was no way he was going back home to get his things. He quickly called Rukia.

"Hello?" came her voice from the other end of the line.

"Rukia, it's Ichigo," he answered.

"Oh Ichigo good morning I trust last night's studying went well," she said sardonically, knowing full well Ichigo had made up the test excuse last night.

"Uh…" Ichigo's face turned the color of his name as he couldn't find anything to say back to the Shinigami that lived in closet.

"I figured you weren't coming back this morning so I'm bringing your school things with me, meet me behind the school and I want an explanation at lunch." She said and hung up. Ichigo suddenly had a violent urge to crush his cell phone or throw it in anger at Rukia. He hated how she could just get underneath his skin like that, it was so annoying. He just shook his head and returned to walking serenely with the beautiful girl standing next to him with her head on his shoulder, smiling sweetly. When both arrived at the school, Orihime's head still on his shoulder and her arms latched around his, showing no signs of letting go on their own, people gave strange looks in wonderment of _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki, scowling, violent, aggressive Ichigo Kurosaki, walking serenely, with the school's worshipped goddess, Orihime Inoue. Out of all the students, the most interesting reactions came from Ichigo's own classmates. Chizuru and Keigo both produced similar, unyielding faces of both jealousy, awe, inexplicability and a face that the words "How and why?" written all over it. Mizurio seemed to just smile at the sight and Tatsuki was the first to approach the pair.

"You two seem awfully cheery together," she said smirking.

Orihime lifted her head off of Ichigo and both turned their attention to the raven haired female, "Oh hey Tatsuki," Ichigo said.

"I take it you two are officially together," she speculated in confirmation.

Keigo and Chizuru looked like they were about to have heart attacks and then collapsed onto the floor in defeat when Ichigo responded with, "Yeah Orihime and I are together," and put his arm around to pull his girl close to him. Orihime smiled as her boyfriend held her to him.

"Well I'm glad you two look good together," Tatsuki smiled, _unlike some people, _she thought to herself glaring at the collapsed, passed out forms of Keigo and Chizuru.

"I'm gonna head on to the bathroom," Ichigo said, "I'll see you in class Orihime." His girlfriend just smiled.

"So when did you two decide on this?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh just yesterday," Orihime said with a smile.

"He's a good guy Orihime I'm happy for you." Tatsuki smiled.

"Thanks Tatsuki, I'm happy too, happier than I've been in years." Orihime smiled.

* * *

After leaving the restroom, Ichigo went downstairs behind the school to get my things from Rukia. She didn't say a word, but gave me my things with a wink reminding me that she'd get the story out of him one way or another. As he and Rukia headed back into class Ichigo noticed that he was walking in almost at the same time as his teacher. Throughout the entire lesson Ichigo found it hard to concentrate on anything except his girlfriend, which almost got him into trouble when his teacher tested him to see if he was paying attention.

The lunch bell soon rang and Ichigo went to the roof with Rukia, Chad, and Uryu to eat. Orihime was eating with Tatsuki and the other girls and Rukia explained to the boys that she would soon join them, but wanted to get something out of Ichigo first.

"Hiding secrets Kurosaki," Uryu said, "I didn't think you were the kind."

"Shut your mouth Ishida," Ichigo said, "And I'm not keeping secrets."

"Really then why did you tell your father that you were staying at Chad's for a test and force me to do hollow watch last night all on my own?" Rukia asked.

"Damn it Rukia, how many times do I have to tell you not to eavesdrop on my phone calls?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia just smirked as she sipped her juice.

"So then what were you up to?" Uryu asked, "Does this have something to do with why you couldn't keep your eyes off of Inoue-san all lecture?"

"I…uh…" Ichigo stuttered.

"Tatsuki told me that she and Ichigo are together." Chad said.

"Well congratulations Ichigo you stud you," Rukia said punching him in the arm a little harder than a mild friendly tap causing Ichigo to have to rub his arm.

"So then I take it you spend all night with Inoue-san last night," Uryu said.

Ichigo had never been more embarrassed in his entire life having been called out like that by his friends about his personal life. He just nodded his head.

"Well congratulations on becoming a man Ichigo." Rukia said punching him in the arm again faking her enthusiasm and then dropped it and spoke casually, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go chat with the ladies." She picked up her food and moved on over to the other side of the roof.

"Man for a girl she hits hard," Ichigo rubbed his sore arm.

"I think it's possible Kuchiki-san might be a little jealous," Uryu said.

"Rukia jealous? Of what?" Ichigo barked.

"You and Inoue-san being together might be my guess." Uryu said.

"Why in the hell would that bother her?" Ichigo asked, "It's not like Rukia thinks of me the way Orihime does." There was a pregnant pause, "Anyway," Ichigo said swaying the conversation away from his personal life, "So are we still going to the tournament tomorrow Chad?" Ichigo asked. Chad nodded.

"Oh you and Sado are competing in tomorrow's martial arts tournament I take it." Uryu pushed in his glasses.

"Yeah your point?" Ichigo asked.

"You do know the companies sponsoring the tournament correct?" Uryu asked.

"Like I give a damn about that kind of stuff." Ichigo said.

"You should be if you and Sado plan on getting anywhere," Ichigo said, "The tournament is being sponsored by the Karakura hospital and the Urahara shop."

"I thought only the hospital was sponsoring the event." Chad said.

"Yes well it seems my father didn't want to have to pay the support bill of 5 million Yen so I asked Urahara-san if he'd be willing to help sponsor."

"Five million Yen," Ichigo said thinking of the prize money.

"In any case, I need to head to the computer lab," Uryu said, "I have an essay to write and submit for a scholarship." He got up and left.

* * *

It was after day had let out when Ichigo and Orihime finally had time to rejoin to one another. The two walked together, stuck like glue, along the road. It was Ichigo who broke the silence of their romantic moment, "Hey do you wanna come to my house for a bit?" he offered.

"I would love to Ichigo," Orihime answered and with that Ichigo scooped her up into his arms, "Eep," Orihime wasn't expecting to having been swept off her feet like that.

"Comfortable," he asked. Orihime covered her face to hide her embarrassment and nodded.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about we're together." He smiled.

"Y-yeah but," Orihime had felt confident enough about yesterday. She had imagined the scenario that had unfolded last night many times over in her head, especially when she touched herself, but everything circling around a relationship seemed like a dream come true to her. Sex was one thing, a relationship was entirely another.

"It's okay, I understand," Ichigo told her and carried her all the way to his house where upon he put her down before walking down the front steps. He walked into the house with her, holding her hand and went up the stairs to his room with her.

* * *

Unfortunately for Ichigo, he hadn't bothered to take notice of his nosy younger sister, Yuzu, watching him from the couch. Yuzu had noticed Ichigo walking in and had noticed the gorgeous, voluptuous, well endowed, docile, smiling girl holding her brother's hand, going up the stairs with him, most likely to his bedroom.

She put her hands on the back of the couch and whined as loud as she could, "Otousan!"

"Yuzu, what is it, what's the matter?" Isshin came rushing in onto the scene.

"It's Ichigo…he…he…" Yuzu couldn't find the right words.

"What did that hot headed brother of yours do something to hurt you?" Isshin's nostrils flared ready to kick his son down for hurting his own sister.

"No it's not that," Yuzu spoke outright, "I…" a thought struck her. She went into the kitchen a grabbed two glasses and handed one to her father. And then ran up the stairs. Isshin followed her as the two of them listened in on whatever was going on at the time in Ichigo's room.

"I like your room Ichigo it has your scent," Isshin and Yuzu could hear a voice that they did not recognize on the other side of the door, and it was incredibly feminine

"Ah well yeah," they could hear the oldest Kurosaki sibling say nervously.

"Oof, my, this bed's awfully springy," the feminine voice said.

"I know, I've been meaning to get a new mattress, but I always tell myself that if it's comfortable why should I bother getting a new one." Ichigo's voice could be heard saying.

"That's not cool you two," Karin said, "Don't you guys remember what happened last time you two eavesdropped on him?"

"But it's really an emergency onii-chan brought home a really hot one home with him. She has," Yuzu moved her hands in a spherical motion in an empty space over her own breasts to show that the girl Ichigo brought home had really big ones.

"So what Ichi-nii's a guy it's not like it matters when he brings home girls, besides it's not like their doing anything. They could just be working on a project. It is almost the end of the first semester."

"But…but…but…but," Yuzu protested.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked walking up the stairs.

"Oh hey Rukia," Karin said, "Ichigo has a girl in his bedroom and these two are acting like it's some sort of crisis."

"Ichigo, is something the matter," the girlish voice could be heard from inside.

Before Ichigo slammed the door open. "What the hell is going on out here?" he demanded.

"See he's mad now," Karin said.

"Ichigo," Isshin head locked him, "Where is she, where's the future mother of my grandkids?"

"Get off of me will you?" Ichigo shouted throwing his dad off and over him.

"What's going on?" Orihime, having heard the noise walked towards the door.

Karin's mouth almost dropped wide open when she saw one Orihime Inoue standing behind Ichigo her hands on his shoulders. Karin remembered how she said that she wouldn't be surprised until Ichigo brought someone as hot as Orihime into the Kurosaki household. Never did she think that he would actually bring home Inoue Orihime. To Karin that seemed like an impossible fantasy of every guy, and lesbian, her brother's age.

"Nothing Orihime," Ichigo turned towards her, "Just having a chat with folks about privacy." His voice got louder and angrier as the latter portion of that sentence played out. "Now if you guys don't mind I would _like _to have some alone time." Ichigo slammed the door.

Isshin ran downstairs shouting "Masaki! Masaki! Our little Ichigo has finally grown up! He's finally dating! What am I supposed to do?"

"No! onii-chan can't grow up, I won't lose him." Yuzu sobbed.

"Relax Yuzu you acting like Ichi-nii's not gonna care about us anymore," Karin said, "Ichi-nii will be fine. Boys his age reach this stage. He's not leaving the family for his girl. We're not losing a brother we're gaining a member of the household, think of it that way."

"But what if he stops coming home? What if he doesn't want to spend time with us anymore?" Yuzu complained.

"What about when he goes off to college and gets a girlfriend then, Ichi-nii won't be staying home forever Yuzu," Karin said, "Ichi…" Before she could continue both girls could hear very…interesting sounds for their age coming from behind Ichigo's door.

"Hokay," Rukia said shoving the two of them along, "I think Ichigo and Orihime want their privacy let's get going."

* * *

Inside Ichigo and Orihime were already at it. While he and Orihime were in the middle of their passionate kissing Ichigo had already disposed of Kon through use of the window. He wasn't going to let his horny and perverted modsoul ruin his romantic moment with his girlfriend. Orihime was currently beneath him looking up at him with her big gray eyes as her boobs bounced with each thrust. Her cheeks were red with arousal and her breathing was heavy as she gasped and moaned in pleasure. Her hair was sprawled out onto the mattress, her legs clamped around Ichigo's waist. It was the 2nd time they were doing it and both knew that it wouldn't be the last.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo," Orihime called out his name over and over again as she moaned. She more than him could hardly believe that they had come so far so quickly. Ichigo knew that every guy in his school fantasized about being with Orihime and had an affectionate crush on her, just because of her boobs, he himself had caught him thinking these exact same thoughts from time to time, but that had all changed when Orihime told him she loved him because he realized that, though he had been trying hard to hide it that he loved her.

Orihime on the other hand never thought this moment would come. To her Ichigo was her knight in shining armor, he saved her life several times over and she wanted nothing more than to be with him. To have him be over her, like this, making love to her was like a dream come true. Ever since Rukia had pulled Ichigo out of his slump that day she had always thought that he liked Rukia better and that by going to Las Noches she could protect him because she believed that he wouldn't come for her. But he did, he came for her, he rescued her, personally. And she, according to him, had saved his life to, just by being there. It was her adoration and concern for him that gave him the resolve he needed to victoriously defeat Grimmjow. It was her desperation and pleading for him that made it possible for him to come back from beyond the grave and save her from dying at the hands of Ulquiorra. It's true that she was very scared when he was a hollow at that time, but she knew that he had only done so to protect her. He even told her yesterday that he would always protect her.

As both individuals climaxed and came down from their high Orihime had something to ask of Ichigo. She knew that he would always protect her, but how far would he go? She had to know.

"Ichigo," she said, as he cuddled her.

"What is it Orihime?"

"How far would you go to protect me?" she asked.

"Orihime, if it meant that you would be safe, I would die for you," he told her in a whisper, "You're not a burden, you're a special friend, no you're more than that, you're the woman I love."

"Ichigo," Orihime kissed him.

"Hey you wanna stay for dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," she answered. Ichigo smiled.

"My door will always be open to you Orihime, no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. No matter what it took, I would do everything I could to protect you, even die." He said.

"But that's why I couldn't bear to see you get hurt, I don't want you to fight for me, I'm not worth…"

Ichigo put a finger over her lips, "I said, no matter what it took. A couple of scars and bruises are nothing if you're there to make it all better. So don't say it's not worth it you are worth it, because you are worth it. You're my goddess Orihime, never forget that."

"Ichigo," Orihime was moved at his choice of works and snuggled closer to him.

"We can rest for a couple of hours," he said, "Rukia'll probably come knocking on the door any minute to let us know when dinner's ready."

"Okay," Orihime said slowly closing her eyes, "I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too Orihime and I always will." Ichigo said soothingly. Neither had any idea that a certain black haired Shinigami was in the next room over drawing a chappy with orange hair clad in Tensa Zangetsu's Shihakusho holding hands with a chappy with long orange hair and a school girl's uniform. Both were on the colored drawing of a red heart. Rukia looked at her drawing closed the sketchbook set it aside and leaned against the wall.

"Have a good rest you two," she said, "I'm glad you're happy with each other."

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: And that is my 2nd chapter for my intended one shot. So many people were bothering me about it and since today was my last day of classes I thought why not? So this is my end of the school year treat to you guys. If you want a third chapter please let me know. Draconichero19 out! Please don't forget, if you have not done so already, to Review, Subscribe and Fave).**


	3. The Karakura Martial Arts Tournament

**(A/N: Because it's been in such high demand, here you all go. I hope you're happy with how this turned out)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Things were really tense at the Kurosaki family dinner table that evening. No one was saying a word other than the whispers that Ichigo and Orihime exchanged with each other, causing a giggle or a sigh from either one every now and then. Although content with her two friends going out Rukia was still finding it repulsive for them to being showing such behavior at the dinner table, something her nii-sama would never approve of. Yuzu constantly made shifts in her brother and his girlfriend's direction, the emotion behind her innocent gaze concealed. Karin kept her eyes closed for the most part. Just eating silently and thankful for the silence, at least her brother and father weren't at each other's throats like usual. Speaking of Isshin he was wolfing down his food while keeping a close watch on Ichigo and Orihime.

It was Rukia who broke the silence, "Ohhhhhh! That's it, I'm tired of all the silence! Somebody say something!"

"Jeez calm down Rukia," Ichigo said, unusually serene in temper.

"Onii-chan are you okay do you have a fever?" Yuzu suddenly stood on her chair and leaned over, pressing her forehead to her older brother's.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked in an irritated whisper.

"I loved this food you cooked Yuzu it's really good," Orihime said.

_It's nice to see her eating something normal for a change. _Ichigo thought.

"Maybe you could add some chocolate sauce next time or some hot sauce, that would go really good with this." Orihime suggested.

_But we're eating cooked Salmon, _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Hmm, I've never thought about that, maybe I should try it next time?" Yuzu actually seemed to be giving the idea some decent thought.

"I'm full," Karin said suddenly and handed her plate to her twin before leaving the table.

"Hey, come here and spend time with your family little lady!" Isshin said chasing his daughter up the stairs.

"Otou-san are you finished eating?" Yuzu called to her father, but he couldn't hear her, "Otou-san!" Yuzu chased after her father into the living room.

"Well since it's just the three of us now," Orihime began to say, "How come you're still living with Ichigo, Kuchiki-san?"

"Soul Society wants to relocate me, but…"

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_No Rukia! Don't go!" __Yuzu sobbed hanging onto Rukia's ankle, "Don't go nee-san!"_

"_Please Rukia my third daughter, stay with us!" Isshin cried doing the same._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"…It's complicated," Rukia finally answered.

"I see," Orihime gave up.

"Anyway, I should walk you home before it gets late," Ichigo said.

"No, I'll walk her home," Rukia said standing up, "A certain somebody needs to spend time with his family no matter how dysfunctional they may be."

"Hey!" Ichigo protested

"No, it's fine," Orihime smiled, "It's like Kuchiki-san says you should spend some more time with your family, I'll see you tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Saturday," Ichigo said.

"Oh that's right you've been training for that big martial arts tournament with Sado-kun all week."

"Oh yeah, speaking of that I saw Urahara today, apparently the competition isn't going to be as easy as you two think it's going to be," Rukia smirked.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo scowled.

"You'll find out," Rukia chimed. Ichigo just grumbled.

"Where is the competition taking place anyway?" Orihime asked.

"Apparently they knocked down that old abandoned hospital and put up an outdoor stadium," Rukia explained.

"Is your family going to come support you?" Orihime asked Ichigo.

"Heck I don't know," Ichigo said scratching his head, "I told them I was competing, but they didn't seem to care much. I'll be surprised if they show up."

"I'll be there to support you and Tatsuki-chan." Orihime said.

"Oh, she's competing she didn't tell me last I spoke to her."

"Maybe she told you and you just forgot," Rukia said.

"You shut up!" Ichigo grumbled.

"Anyway," Rukia said, "I should take Orihime home, no reason for her innocence to be destroyed as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia ignored him, "Let's go Orihime,"

"Hai," Orihime, "See you tomorrow Ichigo," Orihime waved before she and Rukia left.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," Ichigo said. After he heard the front door open and close he went upstairs to his room and lay down on his back on his bed only for something to poke him. He sat up quickly to see what he had just laid down on. It was a small sapphire ring. _Must belong to Orihime, _Ichigo thought putting it on his desk next to his wallet and cell phone, _I'll give it back to her tomorrow. _He yawned, got underneath the covers and went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day

**Martial Arts Tournament**

**Ichigo's pov**

A mob of people was gathered at the stadium. It would be the first time Karakura town ever held a competition of such caliber. Urahara, the competitions host and co-sponsor, had gone through the trouble of setting up a pre-set 16-tier elimination tournament. Competitors weren't allowed to speak to each other before the fight, to provide secrecy, but we were all allowed to watch the tournament via the monitors via our rooms, and be given visits from friends and family. I was sitting in my room mentally preparing when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked not bothering to open the door. The door opened and I suddenly had a sandal thrown at me.

"Dumbass we come all the way out here to see ya and you can't even be bothered to open the door for us," I knew that voice.

I turned around to see Shinji and the others, "Top of the morning Ichigo," Shinji said.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came to see you compete," Mashiro said.

"Even though this is just a martial arts only tournament we wanted ta see ya in action," Shinji said. Something struck me as odd when I noticed that they were short one member.

"If you're wondering about Kensei, he's in room number 5," Lisa said.

"Huh why?" I asked.

"Cause he's competing dumbass, you think we came all the way to town only to see you?" Hiyori shouted.

"Why you little…"

"Hey save the adrenaline for the tournament kid, you're up first don't forget."

"Yeah I know," I said.

Suddenly the intercom went off, "Competitors 1 and 2 please report to the stadium floor at this time. Numbers one and two," Urahara instructed.

"That's me," I said jumping to my feet.

"Go kick some ass will ya?" Shinji asked.

When I got to the battleground I couldn't believe who my first round opponent was.

"Tatsuki?" I was surprised to see my childhood friend standing before me, ready to go on the first round. She was dressed in her martial arts uniform with a fierce look on her face. She didn't even say anything to me.

"Remember the rules folks, you lose if you give up, start to cry, fall out of bounds or stay down for more than ten seconds. No eye poking or kicking below the belt is allowed and let's try to keep the taunting to a minimum shall we? Now then," Hat and Cloggs jumped back a safe distance, "Let the first match of the Karakura Martial Arts tournament begin."

Tatsuki came charging at me at a speed at which I had never even seen her move, I had to dodge as oppose to block in order to avoid being injured. Although it was Tatsuki I was up against an opponent was an opponent and five million yen was still five million yen. Taking my right fist I underhanded punched Tatsuki in the gut, or rather tried to, but she bent over backwards and avoided my strike altogether and then propelled herself into a back flip and stood a distance away from me with a stance indicating herself to be ready for my counter attack. Planning my strategy I rushed towards Tatsuki and made to attack the right side of her body. As anticipated she high kicked with her right leg, but I blocked with my left arm, pushed her leg down with my right and then moved past her and smacked her across the back with my open palm with my arm facing down. Tatsuki, again as anticipated threw a punch which I turned to block with my right hand, ducked under the second punch and then tripped her with a sweeping kick before getting around on the other side of her. As she stumbled to the ground I put my hands on her shoulders and, with force shoved her off the stadium platform for an out of bounds. Urahara declared the match over. It was my victory. I gave my hand to Tatsuki to help her back onto the platform. She took it, her gaze much softer now that the fight was over.

"Sorry I had to be a little rough with you there," I said.

"Baka, you don't apologize to your enemy after you win," she teased.

Since Tatsuki was eliminated from the tournament she decided she'd go look for Orihime in the stands. She gave my cell phone a buzz to let me know she had found her. Orihime got on the phone to tell me I had done great. It was nice to hear her voice. I was so concentrated on the fight I didn't bother to look for her in the stands, but she said she had seen every moment of it, she would've been rooting for me, but she said that she couldn't decide who to root for in a bout between her two best friends.

As I returned to my room the next bout began.

**

* * *

3****rd**** Person pov**

The second match of the tournament was incredibly one-sided. It was between Tessai of the Urahara shop and a martial arts teacher named Liger Osenta. The moment the fight began. Tessai rushed towards Liger at frightening speeds and slammed the side of his shoulder, head and elbow into the man's chest knocking him several feet across the side of the statement floor. Liger lay motionless momentarily on the ground, but got up eventually only for Tessai to come charging at him again and smash him in the solar plexus with an open palmed thrust, the force of the blow was shattering and sent Mr. Osenta out of bounds and into the stands.

The 3rd match of the tournament was between Kensei of the Vizards and a green haired martial arts prodigy at a nearby town academy named Oscar Goodfellow. Oscar tempted Kensei to make the first charge, which Kensei was thought to have stupidly fallen for, but the silver haired Vizard stopped his charge inches before Oscar thought he would, the teen through a punch bringing his face level with Kensei's fist, but instead of punching him the silver haired Vizard smashed his open palm into the kid's face and slammed the punk into the ground. Oscar struggled momentarily before Kensei grabbed the kid by his shirt and threw him out of the arena.

For the 4th match, Rukia, who hadn't mentioned that she was competing, went up against another wannabe by the name of Hayner Gibbs. Rukia's opponent took the initial charge. He punched towards Rukia's face only to find out that she was already behind him, having moved slow enough for her movements not to be considered Shunpo, but would've still been considered fast by human standards. She elbowed Hayner in the back, punched him in the back of the head, forward kicked upwards before bringing her heel down on Hayner's shoulders and then attacked using the technique Sokotsu, crippling Hayner and ending the fight.

Much to Ichigo's surprise, his old rival, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques had been living out in Karakura Town ever since the war. Grimmjow again was up against some newbie and had no reservation about using his full strength. When his opponent came at him Grimmjow let fly a ferocious left hook that sent his opponent popping into the air before crashing onto the side of the platform, before bouncing out of the arena.

The 6th match was met with some interesting reaction to the audience. It was a little girl, no taller than your average middle schooler against a hugely buff martial arts black belt, by the name of Leon Sabre. However, the little girl in question was no ordinary girl. She was Ururu Tsumugiya, a member of Urahara's shop, not that anyone in the audience would know that. Leon, a finely ripped, and slightly sun tanned, man, took one look at his opponent and began laughing. However, he wasn't laughing seconds later, after Urahara bade the match to begin, when Ururu got inside his totally open defenses and slammed into his stomach with a flying kick. Even with rock hard abs, Leon felt his stomach cave in under the force of the blow. Not only did his body instinctively keel over, but the force of Ururu's flying kick had sent him flying past the gathering crowds of people and straight into the parking lot. An alarm could be heard going off. The audience was in shock at the strength of such a small harmless looking girl. Several in the front row standing, backed away.

"I hope I didn't hurt him too bad," Ururu said aloud to herself.

_That's my girl, _Urahara thought to himself proudly

Chad finally saw entrance into the competition with the beginning of the 7th match. His opponent was a kid around his age with Black hair that seemed to take the shape of a bird's nest. Chad was wearing his fabled medallion as well as a regular white tank top and cargo pants. His opponent, Ray Shepard was wearing a white T-shirt and had green striped gray sweat pants. At the start of the fight both fighters just stood there, waiting for one fighter to make the first move. A tumbleweed bounced by after several moments. Suddenly Ray charged only for Chad to grab his straight arm with both of his hands before pulling Ray askew and kneeing the kid in the gut. Ray dropped to his knees and spewed saliva.

"You should give up, you'll be in less pain that way." Chad said

Ray looked up at Chad with hate because the gentle giant was pitying him. He threw a punch from the ground, but Chad casually grabbed Ray's arm and lightly threw him out of the arena.

In the final match of the 1st Round Yoruichi was fighting yet another "martial arts expert". The fight was over in seconds. At the start of the match Yoruichi ran forward and did a high kick to her opponent's chin sending him into the air a bit before slamming him in the chest with an open palm thrust, the force of which sent him straight out of the arena.

With the first round over several people began placing bets over who would possibly win the tournament. The losers of the first round, save Tatsuki, were all well respected, well known Martial arts fighters of Karakura town. To see them all taken down in seconds by these newcomers drove the fans stir crazy. Urahara was having checks waved in his face left and right.

Ryuuken wanted no part of the shop owner's gambling exploit and so while Urahara counted the bets the hospital owner took center stage to introduce the combatants of the 2nd round.

For the 1st Round match it was Ichigo Kurosaki against Tessai Tsukabishi

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's pov

Of all people to face so soon, why Tessai? Leave it to hat and clogs to force me to fight people out of my league in the early rounds, good for nothing former captain.

"Begin!" Uryu's dad shouted and the gong rang. Tessai came charging after me at the sound. I dodged right and stuck my leg out to trip him, hopefully to get him to go stumbling out of the arena, but instead Tessai just face planted and stood back up quickly. His glasses were cracked, but he was gazing right at me

"YOU WILL PAY! THESE GLASSES ARE EXPENSIVE!" Tessai shouted and came charging at me again and punched right at me. I bent over backwards to dodge and headbutted him in the stomach, but I felt like I just headbutted the side of a building. I worked through the pain and slid under Tessai's massive frame as he tried to hammer me from above. I got up off my knees and turned to face Tessai who was less than a second from me. I didn't have time to react and hardly realized it when Tessai sent me flying into the audience with a punch to my stomach. Thankfully my fall was broken by someone in the audience broke my fall.

"Are you okay onii-chan?"

_That voice. _I suddenly heard a mumbling voice from beneath me. I looked around my dad and my sisters had come to cheer me on after all.

"I thought you guys weren't going to show," I said getting to my feet and helping my dad to his feet. Only to have to block a punch to the face.

"Ah ha so you haven't lost your touch boy," my dad said. I punched him in the stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him, "I just got out of a crazy fight and you're attacking me some dad you are."

"I should be asking what the hell is wrong with you, you've been training for months for this tournament. How could you lose?"

"Hey shut up will ya!" I roared. I could tell the two of us would be at this for a while

**

* * *

3****rd**** Person pov**

Rukia and Kensei entered the arena ready to face off. Having settled things with his dad Ichigo, not wanting to deal with his family opted to sit next to Tatsuki and Orihime. Orihime clung to Ichigo's arm and rested her head on his shoulder while they watched the fight unfold.

At the sound of the gong Rukia rushed towards Kensei only to get a kick sent at her at waist level, but she leapt into the air and made to come down with a kick to Kensei's face only to have her ankle grab, Kensei twirl her around and throw her out of the ring.

The next fight was between Ururu and Grimmjow. The former Sexta Espada of Aizen's army knew that his opponent was not to be underestimated, but at the same time Grimmjow wasn't about to let that scare him, or acting like he could rip anybody in the known district to pieces with his fists alone. He was a bit disappointed that Ichigo had been taken out of the tournament, but he knew that Ichigo's limits weren't in fist fighting alone. If this tournament was to test the full limits of everyone entering it Grimmjow knew it would be him and Ichigo in the finals hands down. Still now was not the time to ponder on his and Ichigo's rivalry, now was his time to be focusing on the small pig-tailed target in front of him. At the sound of the gong Ururu, as though a child possessed leapt at Grimmjow, at amazing speed to punch him in the face. Grimmjow blocked with his open fist and then punched Ururu with his fist in the face knocking her to the ground. Audience members gasped, but Ururu got up leapt high in the air and made to drop kick onto Grimmjow, but Grimmjow dodged, got behind Ururu and drove his elbow into her back, plowing the poor girl into the ground. Ururu got back up and stood in front of Grimmjow ready to face him again.

_Man what the hell drives this kid? _He wondered, only to be met with a kick to his left side. He blocked with his arm grabbed Ururu's leg and sent her slamming along the marble of the platform, tearing it up until the momentum carried Ururu out of the arena.

"Tch this is a waste of my time," Grimmjow cursed under his breath. Urahara rushed to Ururu's side to see if she was okay. Other than some gravel stuck in her back Ururu was, for the most part, unharmed. The audience clapped at her bravery and her resilience, since she wasn't crying, of course they didn't know Ururu all too well, and Urahara piggybacked her to the care ward and got her something to drink.

As the final match of the tournament settled in Ichigo didn't know whether to root for Chad or Yoruichi. Chad was his best friend, but Yoruichi was his mentor. He was sure this was going to be a fight his mind wouldn't soon let him forget. At the sound of the gong Chad rushed towards Yoruichi with a straight arm punch. Quicker than the blink of an eye, Yoruichi stopped the incoming strike and ducked beneath Chad's incoming left hook before sweeping low with a kick to knock him off his feet. Yoruichi waited until Chad was in the middle of getting up before crouching low and delivering a powered up open palm thrust to his chest. Chad went tumbling across the platform, but managed to stay in the ring, though he took a pretty nasty tumble. Chad got up only to have to brace for impact as Yoruichi came in with a kick from above. Chad stood his ground, but the platform crumbled a bit due to the force of the blow. In order to get momentum Yoruichi pushed off of Chad by kicking him in the face with her free leg. Chad's head was the only thing that turned and he stood his ground ready for Yoruichi's incoming assault, but the ethnic beauty's speed was overwhelming and as she came in, she crouched low, got into Chad's defenses drove her left arm straight up into Chad's chin, and then, his defenses neutralized, Yoruichi kicked Chad straight in the chest with her back leg right into his Solar plexus. To her surprise though Chad grabbed her foot mid kick and threw her out of the arena, but Yoruichi did not land. Instead she, not touching anything but the air itself, somersaulted right back onto the stage. The audience was in awe at her maneuver. Chad came rushing towards her, but Yoruichi dodged by putting all her weight on one and kicked Chad in the side of the neck with her heel as he made to pass by her. Chad was discombobulated momentarily and was prepared when Yoruichi came at him to wham him over the head and punched at her stomach, but the quick and nimble former 2nd Squad captain was not one to open her defenses so obviously. Having previously anticipated Chad's movements she swung early, with momentum polevaulted herself over Chad, locked her legs around his neck and through him as she was finishing her forward tumble. Chad went flying upside down, back first, out of the arena, and landed against the backboard of one of the advertisements. Yoruichi let out a deep breath and went to go lie down in her bunk until her semifinal match.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's pov

After getting patched up by Urahara Chad came to sit with me Tatsuki, Rukia and Orihime.

"Man I can't believe we lost on the quarterfinals," I said.

"Mr. Tsukabishi and Miss Shihoin are really good," Chad responded.

"I guess so, still it would've been nice to have at least gotten to the semifinals, what with Grimmjow competing and all," I said.

"Huh you know all those guys?" Tatsuki asked.

"We'll explain at another time," Chad said.

Tatsuki didn't seem happy with the answer, but she accepted it just the same.

"It doesn't matter to me if you won or not Ichigo, you're still a winner to me," Orihime said hugging me. Rukia made a gagging noise.

"Quiet you!" I snapped at Rukia. "Anyway now I'm curious to see who's going to win this."

**

* * *

3****rd**** Person pov**

The first semifinal match was between Tessai of the Urahara Shop and Kensei of the Vizards. Both men were jacked with muscle. Both men were as tough as bricks and both men were as long trained as the other. It was Juggernaut Vs Juggernaut, Tank Vs Tank. In the time it took between his and Ichigo's match and now, Tessai had managed to get a new pair of glasses…somehow.

"Ladies and gentleman the first match of the semifinals is about to begin," Ryuuken announced, "First matchup is between Tessai Tsukabishi and Kensei Muguruma. At the sound of the gong the semi-finals will officially begin." Moments later the gong sounded and Tessai charged straight at Kensei only for a punch to be thrown at him from the hulky Vizard, but Tessai bent over backwards and headbutted Kensei in the chest, but before he could make contact Kensei used his free hand to shove Tessai back along the platform. Kensei rushed at Tessai and made to crack the shop owner assistant along the side of the face, but Tessai blocked with his hand and then punched underhanded towards Kensei's stomach, but the Vizard blocked Tessai's punch with his free hand. Kensei took his back leg and made to kick the former Kido Captain in the stomach, but Tessai retracted his hands from the fist lock, grabbed Kensei's leg and swung the Vizard around and around before throwing him out of the ring.

In the 2nd semifinal match it was Cat Vs Cat, brawler Vs brawler, speed Vs speed: Grimmjow Vs Yoruichi. It would be the first time that they would face off since Grimmjow's coming to the Urahara shop. At the sound of the gong Grimmjow rushed forward ready to strike with an uppercut, but Yoruichi had already slunk down and to the side of him and put pressure on her hands before sticking her legs forward and slamming them towards its other into Grimmjow's ankles causing him to trip and fall over. Yoruichi back flipped and Grimmjow got up and charged and swung at her with a left hook. Yoruichi dodged and kicked him in the side with a roundhouse kick. Grimmjow went spiraling sideways toward the other end of the arena, and regained his balance quickly only to have to stop an incoming flying kick. He sidestepped, grabbed Yoruichi's leg to change her trajectory and then punched her in the face sending her straight into the ground. Yoruichi leapt up back off the ground and leapt through the air in a somersault formation and made to punch Grimmjow in the face. He brushed her hand aside and cracked her right in the jaw before punching her in the stomach and knocking her away. Yoruichi got up, now feeling the pain from where she'd been hit and had fallen.

_Damn, guess I'm still a little rusty, too bad there are people here else I'd use Shunko and clobber this clown, but then again he'd be a hell of a lot harder to beat if he wasn't in Gigai._

"Excellent even know you're still putting up a fight, I thought this would be boring ever since Ichigo got kicked out, guess I was wrong," Grimmjow smirked. Yoruichi charged at the blue haired Arrancar and let fly a punch, but he grabbed her arm and underhanded punched her just underneath her breasts. "While I admire your resilience to keep going Miss Shihoin I suggest you give it up, you're slowing down. You've taken too much damage. You're just about done." With a defiant stare Yoruichi moved behind Grimmjow faster than he could blink and made to kick him from behind without even turning to face her. Yoruichi seemed surprised, "Did I forget to mention I also took note of your fighting style?" he asked. However, his block had been anticipated by the dark skinned warrior and using Grimmjow's arm as a fulcrum she catapulted herself around his body and drove the heel of her other leg into his face. Grimmjow stumbled back and blinked, his recovery never came as Yoruichi's foot made contact with his stomach, the momentum of which sent him the few feet needed out of the ring. People cheered at Yoruichi's victory. Grimmjow grumbled, knowing that Yoruichi had the tendency to gloat or wave to her fans, but instead she extended her hand to him.

"Good fight Grim," she said and helped him to his feet. Grimmjow noticed that she was smiling like the smile of a friend, not a look of, 'I just beat you and am going to gloat in your face kind of look either.'

"Thanks," he said putting his arm around her back as both battered and bruised contestants walked back to the medical ward so Yoruichi could get healed up for the finals.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's pov

"Yeah-ha go Yoruichi!" I cheered.

"She really did do well," Chad said.

"She's amazing!" Tatsuki was in awe. "Hey," she said to me, partly excited, "Is she taking any students? Does she accept apprentices? I would do anything to study under her."

"I could ask her," I said, "Yoruichi and I are friends. Orihime knows her too."

"I think Yoruichi-san would love to teach you all she knows Tatsuki you'd be an excellent student."

"After the tournament you guys have to introduce me," Tatsuki pleaded.

"Sure not a problem," I said.

Suddenly Ryuuken came on the loudspeaker with, "Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please. Unfortunately Martial Arts tournament contestant Yoruichi Shihoin's injuries are too intense for her to send her out against her opponent therefore, while it is exceedingly anti-climactic, the winner of the Karakura Martial Arts Tournament is Tessai Tsukabishi."

Many people were disappointed, I wasn't though. I just wanted to go home ever since I got beaten; I was only sticking around out of courtesy to the others. After all the raving and the award ceremony I took Tatsuki backstage to meet Yoruichi and the two instantly bonded. Chad and I parted ways and I lost sight of my family ever since I went to sit with my friends. Orihime invited me to her place and Rukia promised to cover hollow watch for me and to tell my family that I wouldn't be home tonight.

Orihime and I proceeded towards her home and upon arrival I just collapsed on the couch in front of her TV, winded after today.

"You must be really exhausted Ichigo," Orihime said with a giggle.

"I'm winded, Martial Arts is a tough competition," I said.

"Are you mad that you lost?" Orihime asked me.

"Naah," I said, "It's not like I needed the five million Yen, or the fame."

"Then why did you compete?" Orihime asked me.

"Mainly for self-betterment, just because I took down Aizen doesn't necessarily mean I'm automatically the toughest guy in Karakura town without my Shinigami powers," I explained.

"I'm glad you weren't terribly hurt Ichigo," Orihime said sitting down next to me resting her head on my shoulder, "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around."

I put an arm around her back and stroked my hand up and down her right arm, "I'll always be here Orihime. I'll never leave you so long as you want me around."

She smiled.

"Oh yeah," I said pulling out the ring I had found on my bed yesterday, "Here."

"Oh Ichigo it's beautiful," she said, "Is this for me?"

_Huh, it didn't belong to her already then who…dammit dad! _"Yeah it's yours do you like it?"

"Of course, it's beautiful thank you," she was practically glowing with praise. She pursed her lips, "Allow me to express my gratitude," she said softly before planting a kiss to my lips. I wrapped my arms tightly around her turning her soft kiss into a full blown make-out session, "Mmm, I think I'm starting to get hot," Orihime moaned.

"I'm game if you are," I smirked. The next thing I knew Orihime and I were making out while standing up fumbling along the walls towards her bedroom until we landed on top of her bed with me on top. I helped Orihime remove her clothes and she helped me with mine. She decided to get on top for a bit and I let her. She moaned as she moved up and down my hard on. I just let her go. It felt incredible, as usual.

**

* * *

3****rd**** Person pov**

As Orihime rode Ichigo she enjoyed every minute of it. She even fondled herself as she did so massaging both her clit and her breast. Eventually staying on top of Ichigo became to taxing on the teen and Ichigo took dominance thrusting in and out of Orihime in rapid succession. Orihime continued to moan as she continued to have sex with the orange haired teen she believed she would always love. Ichigo leaned down closer to her and invaded her mouth with his tongue. Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck to bring her lover down closer to her. Their tongues fought each other and Ichigo's won out.

When he pulled back to catch his breath he said, "I guess I still won something today,"

"I told you," Orihime smiled, face red with pleasure, "You're always a winner in my book Ichigo."

Ichigo and Orihime continued their excursion until they climaxed in unison. Afterwards they snuggled down into Orihime's bed together.

"Will you always be by my side Ichigo?" Orihime asked him, looking at the orange haired teen with pleading eyes.

"Of course Orihime," Ichigo told her.

"Promise?" she asked as she lay her head on his chest, eyes closed.

"I promise I will never leave your side, now, forever and always."

**

* * *

(A/N: And yes I reward you all with a lemon at the end for being so patient. I really hope this will be enough to satisfy your hunger cause if I have to do a 4****th**** chapter I may have an ulcer. Anyways please review to let me know what you thought and if you like this then Fave it. DH19 out)**


End file.
